Freash Meat
by dsatga
Summary: A new member on the pack is iniciated.
1. The day I changed

I should have known. I'd seen her staring lustfully at Tenor all these months and I should have seen it coming. Now I was the stupid looking one standing at the door way of the living room in my boyfriend's house just to see him and my former best friend, Noah, macking on the sofa. I should of knocked, just so I wouldn't have to see this. No I should have knocked; I needed to see this no matter how painful. They needed to be brought to justice without the inconvenience of a middleman.

"What the HELL!" I gasped violently and yelled at the top of my lungs, not caring if anyone else heard me. They both stuttered and jumped up simultaneously. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. Holding my hand up letting them know I didn't want to hear excuses, I turned and left.

Tenor could have her they were both whores they belonged together. When I got back home I hurried to the shower. I tried to let the warm water soothe me but the images kept coming back. I started to hyperventilate. All the anger, animosity, the hatred I felt for them both came rushing back. I was losing control now and I couldn't feel the warm water roll down my back any more, I was all numb.

I was shaking and staggering involuntarily I could feel my insides changing. I screamed and trashed out as I fell the floor of the tub. I tried as hard as I could to gather my emotions not wanting to have my dad come and see me naked but sanity was out of my hands at the moment. I was changing… into a…an animal.

My fingers now claw were scratching against the bottom of the tub and I let out a growl. I could hear my dad pounding at the door. He was yelling but I couldn't hear the words.

My mouth and nose protruded from my face and I had a tail, and I stopped changing after that. I was panting while lying on my back and looking at the ceiling.

_Welcome._ A voice in my head whispered and jerked my head up and hit it at the side of the tub. The door busted open and I opened my eyes and my dad was staring at me with knowing ones.

He sighed and said, "It's your time now."


	2. I will fit in

I started hyperventilating. This was insane. I didn't even have the will to move from my uncomfortable position with my hind legs folded up to fit in this tiny bath tub. This didn't make sense at all. I was scared and panicking wishing it all to just be a sick dream I was having.

My dad was still at the door and I yelped out to him. He moved and rested on his knees beside the tub.

"Okay, just concentrate. On being human. It shouldn't be that hare. It's instinctual. "I did as he asked and I slowly started to phase back. Then I felt exposed. I was butt naked in front of my father. He sighed with relief.

"_I_ couldn't get it on _my_ first try." My eyebrows pulled together. His _first try._ I was confused again. He saw the confusion on my face.

"Don't worry I'll explain." He locked his eyes with mine giving me an everything- is-gonna-be-okay smile.

"Get dressed and meet me in your room, we have to talk." He left then and I got dressed slowly still in slight shock.

When I entered my room he was sitting on me bed watching the door waiting for me to come in. He saw me and patted the space on the bed next to him.

And he explained everything to me that night. Everything about the Quileutes and the werewolves and the wolf pack at the other end of the La Push rez and Sam and everybody else who could help me adjust. I was going to see them tomorrow. I didn't go to sleep until two that night, thinking about new life as a werewolf.

Don't panic. Don't panic. I was walking steadily to the place we were supposed to meet at for the wolf pack initiation. I was so unbelievably nervous that I was contagious. I definitely rubbed off on my dad because when I left trembling, more so than I am now. I couldn't help it. This was my only chance at fitting in at all in a way, and I had no idea if they would accept me or kick wet sand in my face. We were meeting at First Beach and it was raining so no one was out. It was the perfect time apparently. I drove in my old BMW 2004 3 series down to the deserted beach. As I walked down to the shore with nothing but my ladybug umbrella I began to panic again. This was it. Four shirtless guys stalked toward me without even a welcoming smile. I took a deep breath and met them in the middle.


	3. In your face

All five of them were staring at me with their arms crossed. I was vaguely aware that I was trembling slightly and one of them had the audacity to chuckle. I scanned their faces, they all looked like brothers. All tan, shirtless and the same buzz cut do. It had been quiet for a long time and it was getting awkward.

"Uh…my name is-"I offered but one of the clones cut me off.

"We know who your are, the question is are you ready for this?" I hesitated to answer, not knowing the correct one. Am I ready? One of the guys rolled their eyes, and sighed.

"I don't think so man. Who's the last chick you seen in a wolf pack." That sexist punk. I glared at him.

"Paul, shut it." The first one said. He nodded to me.

"I'm in." I declared.

In a few minutes time I had gotten all of their names. The one that chuckled was Embry, the sexist punk was Paul, the youngest one was Seth, the huge one was Jacob, and the leader was Sam.

I was supposed to show them how much I knew about phasing and stuff. I rolled my eyes when Sam said this. They were putting on a front like they were some high standardized group that only allowed the best of the best which I knew was crap since they were like the only wolves on the rez. They could either take me or leave me because I knew about the Cullens too. There were five of them and seven of the bloodsuckers, what were they supposed to do with numbers like that.

But I was here anyway in the spotlight like some freak trying to get myself to phase. I'll admit I was new at this and inexperienced but what did they expect.

"This is takin' forever man, c'mon" I grunted and stared at Paul. "Is she even one of us?"

This was not supposed to happen. "No wait I can do this." I concentrated. This had been my third attempt to phase deliberately. It was hard work trying plus having a moody, half naked, jerk crawling up your butt.

"If you could just take a little longer, that would be good." Paul said sarcastically and the boy's laughed except Sam he just watched me as I shook. They were really getting on my nerves and I was getting so frustrated that I wouldn't phase. I really wanted to stick it to em'

"I bet ill take her all night. " That did it. I shook violently and fell forward. Within seconds I was a snarling wolf skipping the gruesome transformation scene. I shook my head and growled toward Paul.

_Ha, in your face, jerk._

"Very good." I looked at Sam and he nodded approvingly.

In my head I was overflowing with giddiness.


	4. Step One

I stroked the red beanie that Tenor gave me, and tilted my head to the side. It was ribbed solid and a dull kind of red, but it reminded me of him. I wasn't sure how much I wanted to think of him, but I decided to get it over with now. He had given it to me as a souvenir when he went to Maine to visit family. It wasn't much but it made me smile. He knew I wouldn't want anything too flashy. I sighed. As much as I disliked him for what he did to me I couldn't hold back the intense want. I missed him a lot, but he betrayed me and I wasn't gonna look back.

I came back from the pack meeting yesterday at about six. Someone from the pack was supposed to spend the day with me to start training because the rest of them obviously had better things to do. (Thick Sarcasm)

As I stared at the old hat I hadn't heard my dad let anyone in and jumped at the sound of a male's voice.

"You ready?" I jumped, startled. I tossed the hat under my bed, and looked up at Embry. He had his arms crossed and looked as if he was performing a chore rather that helping me out. My eyebrows pushed together. Before I knew it I was speaking.

"Look, if you don't want to be here I could train myself." He rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go." I huffed and followed him outside to my huge backyard that led to the forest. He waited for me as I undress behind a tree and phased. I was wearing my favorite shirt and was not about to ruin it. When I got back he was still in human form. He was completely serious in his words.

"Being a werewolf is all about control and power. We dedicate our live to defending human life on earth and take our jobs seriously." I rolled my huge eyes.

_I could have figured that one out. _He noticed me of course and glared.

"Anyway we're gonna have a little duel. If you can get past me to this line," he made a line in the dirt with his foot. "You've had passed step one." He phased within a second completely uncaring about his attire even though he was only wearing shorts. I could tell this was to test my durability and eyesight because of how short and vague the line was.

I prepared to charge at him but he beat me to the punch and charged me first. He rammed into me from the side instead of head on because of my quick thinking to turn slightly. We both fell over rolling around on the ground. Once I regained stability I pushed him off of me roughly and darted the other side. He caught my hind leg in his teeth and I yelped. He didn't break the skin but it hurt none the less. I turned around and snapped at him with a lot of force. I could tell because the loud sound of my teeth startled him into releasing my leg.

I ran again for the far end but he intercepted me. I ended up plowing into him again because of his sudden appearance and as we tumble I managed kick him in the muzzle with both my hind legs. While he shook his head I had already made it passed the line and was running is circles triumphantly. Step one: Check.


End file.
